


Kinky Clue - Who/What/Where

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr 'game'. Prompts submitted are in the form of:-Character-Location-Sex act or Kink
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Sam Winchester in the Bunker Library with Hair-Pulling

You grind into him, straddling his lap while you tangle your fingers in his hair and nibble at his bottom lip.

This probably wasn’t what he’d had in mind when he’d asked for your help in the library, but you just couldn’t help yourself. 

God, Sam made you so fucking crazy. You’d never considered yourself an aggressive lover - you were never really one to take the lead or be assertive. But he flipped some kind of switch in you, lighting up that part of your primitive brain that made you want to pounce and claim. And even though he could toss you around like a ragdoll (which he’d done thoroughly and completely the night before) he loved when you took control. 

With one hand keeping a tight grip on his hair, you let the other drift lower - your fingers trailing down the column of his neck, the flat of your palm smoothing over his solid chest, fingertips dancing along the waistband of his jeans.

He braces you when you break your kiss and lean back slightly, popping the button of his pants open and sliding the zipper down. You coax his hard, thick cock from his boxers and curl your fingers around his shaft in a loose grip and pump slowly, sliding the pad of your thumb over the pre-come beaded at the tip. When you cast your glance back to Sam’s face you know you have him- his eyes are closed, lips parted, chin tilted up while you cradle the back of his head. Sam was a beautiful anytime, any place, but right here and now - against the warm glow of soft light and surrendering to your touch - he was a fucking divine vision. 

You tighten your grip on his cock ever so slightly and feel Sam tremble beneath you, delighting in the way his breath hitches and his expression strains - jaw muscles tightening, teeth bared, the crease of his brow deepening.

The fingers you still have entwined in his hair tighten and he breathes in a sharp hiss. 

Keeping your strokes firm and steady as he rocks into your fist, you tug at his hair with the other. “Gonna come for me, baby?” you hum. 

“Fuck,” he pants, the muscles of his thighs shaking.

You lean into him and rest your lips against the shell of his ear. “So fucking hot like this, Sam…love how hard this big dick feels…gets me so fucking wet watching you come…”

“Holy shit,” he sputters.

“Look at me,” you demand, pulling his hair hard enough to force his head back, exposing his neck. His eyes fly open and meet yours. “Come…”

Sam’s hard, muscled body goes rigid as he comes, spilling hot and thick over your fingers and his t-shirt. You let go of his hair and pump him slowly through the aftershocks until he wraps his arms around you tight and pulls you against him. You can feel the hammering of his heartbeat against you as you rest your forehead on his shoulder.

“Guess you weren’t kidding when you said you’d give me a hand tonight,” he sighs happily.


	2. Sam Winchester in/on The Impala with Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr 'game'. Prompts submitted are in the form of:
> 
> -Character  
> -Location  
> -Sex act or Kink

It’s a hot summer night - the chirrup of cicadas and crickets pierces through thick, humid air that makes your sundress stick to your skin. You'd been teasing him for days- whispering all manner of sin in his ear whenever you had the chance, pushing your tits and ass out any time there was an opportunity, rubbing up against him "by accident". Earlier, you'd sent him a picture of your spread-open pussy, and that's when he'd finally had enough.

Sam kisses you breathless as he walks the two of you toward the Impala. When the grill of the car meets the backs of your legs, Sam lifts you by the waist, sets you down on the still sun-warmed hood, and slots himself between your legs.

“God, you make me crazy,” he breathes, twining a hand into your hair and tugging your head back to expose your neck. He rests his free hand over your knee while his teeth graze the edge of your jaw, nip at your earlobe, skim against your pulse. “Such a little tease...couldn’t stop thinking about your tight, wet pussy all week,” he continues, shifting his palm from your knee to your inner thigh.

“What are you gonna do about it, hmm?” you tease. 

You gasp and feel Sam’s smile against your skin when his knuckle brushes against the warm, bare flesh between your legs. “Dirty girl," he hums, the dark tone of his voice teeming with appreciation that there isn't any lace, silk, or cotton in his way.

He slides one long finger in, smooth and slow, slipping in and out with unpredictable rhythm - fast, shallow thrusts and slow, deep strokes that barely brush your sweet spot until you’re writhing, trying to buck and grind against his hand.

You whine when he pulls his hand away. “Sam, please…”

He raises his fingers to his mouth with a grin just shy of wicked, looking predatory and brazenly triumphant as he licks your slick clean off his finger. 

”Knees up,” he commands, “show me what I wanna see,” and your legs bend on instinct while you ruck up the hem of your sundress to your hips. You spread unabashedly open for him, aching and wanting and so wet you swear you’re dripping on the sleek, black enamel beneath you.

Dean would flip his shit if he knew what you were up to on the hood of his Baby, but fuck if that didn’t even make it more hot. And before you can give the matter any more thought or fucks, Sam is on his knees, running his hands over the inside of your thighs and staring at your cunt with nearly feral hunger.

His mouth chases the path of his hands, leaving a nip here, a kiss there, a long lick followed by a soft blow of air at the crease of your thigh that makes you shiver and sigh. He repeats on the other side, taking his time to drive you to the edge of madness, until you finally feel the tip of his nose brush against your center. Your fingers lace through his hair as your back arches, and he’s deliberately keeping his mouth a breath away from your cunt. 

”Beg for it,” he growls, sneering up at you.

Your fingers curl and fist his hair. “Fuck...Sam, please…” 

The very tip of Sam’s tongue traces a thin line from your entrance to your throbbing clit. “Come on now...tell me what this pretty pussy needs."

He keeps up his long, slow licks while you sputter out a chorus of feverish pleas: “Sam….please...god, please make come...want your fingers, your mouth, your tongue fucking me, eating my cunt till I’m coming all over your face... please, I’ll come so fucking good for you…” 

With a grunt, he grabs the back of your knees and hooks your legs over his broad shoulders. He’s soft, warm velvet - his tongue stroking and thrusting deep inside your cunt, along your folds, rolling and circling over your clit. The push of his touch is at your entrance again, opening and stretching you, filling you with two of his long, heavy fingers.

“God, Sam…” you whine, the delicious drag of his fingers and warmth of his mouth sending bolts of bright, pulsing heat through you. One of your hands finds its way up your torso, landing on one of your tits, fingers pinching and pulling your hard, knotted nipple through the cotton of your dress. You’re lost in all the sensation - all you know is the smooth strands of his hair around your fingers, the rasp of his scruff against the tender flesh of your thighs, the flick of his tongue while he gathers your clit between his lips. His fingertips press against that place deep inside of you with just the right pressure, his mouth and tongue spelling out new definitions of both pleasure and filth. Then that hook anchors in your core, all that liquid heat and want and need swirling in the pit of your stomach, and every part of you seems to clench and tremble. Sam knows you’re close and he groans, the vibration infusing you with all new torrents of bliss as he strokes and presses and licks and sucks….

” _ Samsamsamfuck _ ... yes,  _ fuck _ Sam I’m gonna -” the rest is drowned within a lilted cry as your muscles seize and your cunt clenches, and Sam has you hurtling over the edge. He draws out your orgasm, slowing down his movements but not stopping, pulling back just a little while you ride the waves of your climax. Right before you come down completely, he starts up again, stuffing a third finger inside of you, reaching even deeper and tapping relentlessly against your g-spot. A scream is scratching at your throat, so you cover your mouth and bite the heel of your hand as your next climax rises, searing through every already-scorched cell in your body, and you feel like you may actually explode. Sam splays a hand over your belly, and with some kind unrecognizable sound you’re coming again, hard and soaking wet over Sam’s fingers and tongue and lips. 

It’s as if you’ve drifted through a lightning storm - your head is heavy, nerve endings vaguely but pleasantly aware of Sam’s fingers sliding out of you, of his mouth feathering along the wet skin of your lips and thighs. He slips an arm behind your waist and gathers you in his arms, letting you gently slide off the Impala and land your feet on solid ground.

“Holy shit,” you finally manage, nuzzling even closer against him as you catch your breath and he places soft kisses on the top of your head. His heartbeat is fast and strong against your ear and he’s softly rutting against you, his steel-hard cock pressing against your stomach. Sam’s breath hitches as you rub him over the thin material of his athletic shorts and lets his head fall back with a moan when your fingertips tease between elastic and the taut skin of his abs.

You let your hand slip beneath the fabric and wrap your fingers around him, swiping the tip of your thumb over beads of precum. He hisses a curse and staggers, catches himself on the hood of the car, and watches you with a heavy-lidded stare as sink to your knees.

“Beg for it, Sam,” you smirk, tugging his shorts down. With your hand curled around the base, you flatten your tongue and give him a long, salacious lick from root to tip, delighted at the sound he makes as he fists a handful of your hair. “Tell me how bad you want me to suck this gorgeous cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to submit a Kinky Clue prompt, please visit my [Tumblr](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/submit)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to submit a Kinky Clue prompt, please visit my [Tumblr](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
